


Slow (How You Wanted it to Be)

by nonamouse



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathing, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: Buck did some dumb shit. Eddie did some dumb shit. Maybe they need a reason to cut that shit out.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 357





	Slow (How You Wanted it to Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Napricotlover.
> 
> All the usual disclaimers. Do we even need these anymore?

Eddie doesn’t speak to Buck all the way back to the house. He steps off the truck and yanks off his turnouts. 

“Eddie,” Buck says. 

Eddie doesn’t respond, he walks into the locker room and opens his locker so hard the door crashes into the locker next to it. Buck follows him. 

“Eddie,” he says, again. “C’mon Eddie, I promised her. We got them both out; I didn’t get crushed by a train. Everything is fine.” 

“How could you do it?” Eddie’s voice is so quiet; Buck isn’t quite sure Eddie said anything. 

“What?” 

Eddie wraps his fist in the neck of Buck’s t-shirt and backs him into the wall hard enough to force the air out of his lungs. 

“How could you do something so reckless when Christopher is at home waiting for you?” Eddie shouts. 

Buck’s mind screeches to a halt, 

“Christopher is waiting at home for me?” He has a moment of awed disbelief before Eddie starts shaking him like a ragdoll. He grabs Eddie’s wrist. 

“You’re one to talk, Eddie!” he says. “You cut your line, I was ready to dig you out with my bare hands.” 

“But there was a way for me to get out, Buck! There’s no getting out of being crushed under a train car! How could you put yourself in that kind of danger when- when I-” 

Eddie drops his forehead against Buck’s chest, shoulders heaving, hand still fisted in Buck’s T-shirt. Buck grabs the back of Eddie’s neck, dragging his thumb through the close-cropped hair at the base off his skull. 

“Eds,” he says quietly. “I’m-”

And then Eddie is kissing him. Buck grabs Eddie’s face in surprise, finding the wetness of tears on his cheeks. The wave of tenderness that sweeps over him in that moment shocks him enough that he kisses back without thinking about it. He’s never been more sorry for anything in his life and he pours every ounce of apology into that kiss. It’s everything he never thought he could have. 

Eddie breaks the kiss first, breathing heavily and knocks their foreheads together. He’s smiling. Buck smiles back. 

“Come home with me?” Eddie says. 

Buck laughs in surprise. “My place is closer.” 

They don’t even bother changing into their civvies before their mad dash out to Buck’s Jeep. Buck thinks he might have seen an exasperated Chim pass money over to a triumphant Hen on his way out, but he’s too focused on Eddie to care. It’s a miracle that he doesn’t get pulled over on the way home. It’s a miracle he doesn’t pull over himself and drag Eddie into the back seat with the hungry way Eddie keeps looking at him. 

As soon as the door falls shut behind them, Eddie is back on him, holding Buck against the door with an ease that makes Buck’s cock jerk. He shivers and puts most of his focus into kissing Eddie. The rest he throws into guiding Eddie up the stairs to his loft, leaving a trail of shoes and socks and shirts along the way. Buck is fucking ready for this. He was born ready. He grabs Eddie’s hips and tries to steer him over to the bed without breaking the kiss. 

Eddie pulls away. 

“Wait,” he says, breathlessly. 

Buck makes a small, bereft sound. He absolutely does not want to wait and leans in for another kiss. Eddie holds up his hands. 

“We should,’ he pauses, swallows. “Take a shower first.” 

Which is a valid point. Eddie still has soot on his face and grease on his hands and he smells like sweat and fire. Buck is into it if he’s being honest with himself, but he doesn’t want that on his sheets. He shoves his pants and underwear down, kicking them off his legs as he leads the way into the bathroom. He smirks slightly at the frantic rattle of Eddie’s belt as he hastens to follow. 

The water is barely warm before Buck drags Eddie under the water and into another kiss. Eddie laughs against his mouth. 

“You know, we could get into bed faster if we just washed up,” he says. 

“True,” Buck says, unable to pull himself away from the kiss just yet. 

Eddie pushes him back gently, and grabs a bottle of shampoo. 

“Turn around.” 

Buck obliges and groans softly as Eddie shampoos his hair, dragging strong fingers over his scalp. Eddie’s erection brushes the back of Buck’s thigh and Buck can’t help but grind back against him just a little bit. Eddie swats him lightly and pushes him under the showerhead to rinse his hair. 

“You’re so impatient,” he says breathlessly, voice pitched low and hungry. He starts soaping Buck’s back and leans in to whisper in his ear. “Soon, Buck.” 

Buck shivers. 

“Your turn,” he says, turning and pressing himself full length against Eddie, rubbing his cock against Eddie’s hip before turning him around and soaping up his hair. 

Eddie sighs and presses his head back into Buck’s hands. 

“I thought about this,” he confesses softly as Buck steers him under the water. “I never thought you’d be into it.” 

Buck snorts and soaps Eddie’s back. 

“Shows what you know,” he says lightly and presses a kiss behind Eddie’s ear. He wraps an arm around Eddie’s chest and just holds him. His other hand slides over Eddie’s slick belly and wraps around his cock. “Do you think we’re clean enough?” 

Eddie shivers. “Maybe not just yet.” 

Buck laughs softly and bites at the side of Eddie’s neck. He can feel Eddie thicken and lengthen in his hand. 

“Fuck, Eddie, I want you so bad.” 

Eddie moans loudly enough to echo off the tiles and pushes his cock into Buck’s fist. Buck realizes abruptly that this is not going to take long. He gropes at Eddie’s ass with his free hand, dragging a finger over Eddie’s hole and rubbing himself off against Eddie’s hip. Eddie gasps and drops his head back against Buck’s shoulder. 

“Tell me what you need, Eddie.” 

Eddie turns suddenly, pushing Buck against the shower wall and just holding him there for a moment with his palm. The casual display of strength is unbelievably hot. Buck makes a sound that’s both surprised and aroused. 

“I just want to look at you,” Eddie says, and then he’s on Buck. Standing on his toes and kissing him, gripping their dicks together, jerking them both off. 

“Eddie, baby,” Buck pants. “I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, do it.” 

Buck does, gasping his orgasm into Eddie’s neck and shivering his way through the aftershocks. He crowds Eddie into a corner and wraps his hand around Eddie’s cock. 

“Are you going to come for me?” he whispers. 

Eddie drops his forehead to Buck’s collarbone and nods. 

“Don’t stop,” he says, tilting his head up for a kiss. Buck kisses him, groaning softly at the feeling of Eddie shaking his way through his orgasm. 

Buck pulls him close, not wanting to let go yet. 

“Do you think we’re clean enough, now?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Eddie says and drags Buck into another kiss. Buck blindly turns off the water and tries to direct Eddie out of the shower without breaking the kiss. 

They make a token effort to dry one another off before Buck is pushing Eddie out into his bedroom. 

“You know,” Eddie says. “We’re gonna need to talk about this.” He yawns hugely. 

“Bed now, talk later,” Buck replies, dragging back the covers and climbing into bed. 

“But-“

“Baby,” Buck says and tugs on Eddie’s arm. “When we get up, we can talk for the whole day. Right now, come to bed.” 

Eddie lets himself get dragged into bed and tucked under Buck’s arm. 

“Do we gotta get Christopher later?” Buck asks. 

Eddie rolls over to face him. 

“Yeah,” he says, smiling. “I guess we’ve got a lot to tell him.” 

“Yeah?” 

Eddie pulls Buck’s face towards his and kisses him sweetly. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

Buck tucks himself against Eddie’s side and lets the rhythm of Eddie’s breathing carry him off to sleep.

-End


End file.
